


137

by yourjudgexd



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourjudgexd/pseuds/yourjudgexd
Summary: Те, що ти називаєш неприємностями, я називаю пригодами.
Relationships: Харпер/Евері





	137

Не в змозі підняти свої очі на дівчину, Евері затаїла подих. Вона лежала на невеликому ліжку, міцно стискаючи талію дівчини навпроти, долоня якої під тканиною її шортів не давала спокою. Тепер, дізнавшись, що подобається Евері, її рухи були сміливішими.

— Твої щоки так палають, обожнюю, — прошепотіла Харпер, залишаючи цілунок на її шиї. У відповідь з вуст Евері вирвався гучний стогін. Прогнувшись у спині, її тіло затремтіло. В очах наче потемніло під шалений стукіт серця.

Розслаблено впавши на ліжко, вона потягнула Харпер за собою. Обіймаючись, вони лягли поруч, пальцями вимальовуючи різноманітні візерунки на тілі одна одної майже у цілковитій темряві. 

— Якби я знала, що тебе може зупинити від потрапляння до неприємностей секс, — почала Харпер. — Я зробила би це набагато раніше.

У темряві Евері ледь-ледь розгледіла задоволену посмішку. 

— Те, що ти називаєш неприємностями, Харпер, я називаю пригодами, — переможно озвучила Евері.


End file.
